


Caught

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Asha is caught masturbating by her uncle Euron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Asha is thirteen and she's just discovering the pleasure she can give herself. She doesn't miss Tris anymore, and she doesn't need any other boy, not when she can go to her bedchamber any time she feels like it and slide her hand down the front of her breeches. It's better than all the wine she can drink and even better than that herb Uncle Aeron gave her to smoke once. And that's before she climaxes for the first time.

She enjoys touching her cunt, learning from trial and error what feels best, but she doesn't know to expect more until it happens. She's been playing with herself for months and one day the pleasure just builds so much it explodes. After that Asha spends every free moment in her room, taking herself to that peak again and again.

She's lying on her bed, breeches and smallclothes off so she can spread her legs wide, fingers frantically rubbing the little nub that gives the greatest pleasure. Her eyes are closed so she can concentrate totally on the fantasies her imagination conjures up. The Ironborn aren't shy and even a lord's maiden daughter like Asha has seen enough to know what's what. She imagines one of the handsome young oarsmen on her father's ship bending a serving wench over the table and fucking her because it's a little scary to imagine him fucking _her_ just yet.

She doesn't hear the door open. She doesn't know how long her uncle's been standing there, watching her, until he says, "Who do you dream of, I wonder."

Asha gasps and snatches her hand away from her cunt. She scrambles to pull back the bed covers and get under them. "Uncle," she says. Euron Crow's Eye is the uncle she likes least. There's something in him that isn't in any of the others, or perhaps it's that he lacks something.

"I've been your age. I knew what you were doing when you started locking yourself away all the time." He chuckles. "Although, I was quick to discover that a wench's mouth was even better than my hand. Haven't you thought of that, niece? Any of the thralls will service you if you give the command. Or is it that you're too shy?"

He stalks towards the bed and Asha scoots back as if she can escape him. He stops at the foot of the bed and leans forward, his hands flat on the mattress. Asha's practically cowering against the headboard, and as soon as she realizes it, she becomes angry at herself and at Euron. She sits up straight and lets go of the blanket she'd been clutching to her chest. "I don't go barging into your chambers, uncle, and I expect the same respect."

His blue eye gleams with amusement and darker emotions. "You are welcome to barge into my chambers anytime, niece."

Rodrik and Maron are dead, and Theon's been taken to the greenlands as a hostage, unlikely to ever be seen again. Asha is her lord father's only child; she will be the leader of the Ironborn one day. She tries to put power in her voice. "Get out."

Euron laughs and just looks at her for a moment, in a way that makes her want to pull the blanket to her chin again, even though she's properly covered by her tunic. Then he turns and slowly saunters out of her room, turning to bow to her before closing the door behind him.

Asha's relieved and, strangely, excited. She bars the door shut against future intrusions and goes back to bed. She slides her hand between her legs and can't not imagine her uncle doing dirty things to some woman.


End file.
